The present invention relates generally to the field of a powered garage door closing systems and more particularly to an automatic garage door system.
Electric garage door openers and vehicle parking aids are common items in many homes. Using a remote control located inside a car, or a button inside the garage, the garage door can be opened or closed at the direction of the homeowner. Many times, however, the homeowner forgets to close the garage door when he exits the garage or after he parks the car in the garage and enters the house. Current garage door openers have no provision to deal with a garage that is left open and unattended. An open and unattended garage is an invitation to crime.
Another problem faced by homeowners is damage to the house or vehicle due to parking the vehicle improperly. Damage to the vehicle and the garage may occur if the vehicle strikes the garage. Damage to the vehicle and the garage door may occur if the garage door strikes the vehicle. A vehicle must be carefully positioned within a garage. Pulling too far into the garage may prevent access around the front of the vehicle. If the vehicle is not driven in far enough, the access around the rear of the vehicle will be reduced, or worse, the garage door may damage the car when the door is lowered.
Thus there exists a need for an integrated automatic garage door closing system that solves the problem of inadvertently leaving the garage door open and directs the vehicle to park in an appropriate position.